


Aftermath

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU version of what happened after the showdown at the abandoned amusement park in New Orleans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

“You son of a bitch!” Ty launched himself at Liam, in a fury of rage. “You tried to kill me!”

Liam countered Ty’s headlong rush with a twist of his body, Ty flying past him to crash into the side of the house. In the blink of an eye, Ty used his momentum to push himself backward, hard, the back of his head crashing into the side of Liam’s face. He spun around, facing Liam, and launched into a series of lightning-fast martial arts moves, which Liam easily countered. Ty was maddened; he’d been a fool to trust Liam with that bullet, but he had. His fury clouded his mind so that he wasn’t thinking clearly, and before he knew what had happened, Liam had thrown him to the ground facedown, pinning Ty with his body.

“Just like old times, eh, mate?” Liam whispered in his ear. He rocked his hips against Ty’s ass. “Feel me?”

“Get the fuck off of me,” Ty snarled, writhing underneath Liam, rage flooding him, giving him the strength to push up to his hands and knees and push Liam off. With a smooth roll to the side, Ty regained his feet, yanking Liam up by the front of his shirt and slamming him against the side of the house.

“You fucking tried to kill me today, you bastard, and a woman died. Why?” Ty hissed, pushing his face close to Liam’s.

“Oh, Tyler…such a hothead, always thinking the worst. It was a mistake, love. I must have mixed up the bullets. And I’m sorry about your woman friend, but usually the end result of stepping in front of a bullet is getting shot.” Liam smirked, and Ty felt fresh anger roll through him.

“Why are you here? To finish what you started?” Ty breathed, mortified and enraged to feel himself getting hard, a reaction to the adrenaline rush and Liam’s nearness, which brought back a host of memories from the past.

“If I was here to kill you, you would already be dead. Trite, but oh so true.” Liam moved one leg suddenly, thrusting it between Ty’s legs, his hard thigh rubbing along Ty’s stiff cock.

“Mmm, I feel you. Just like old times, darling. Fighting, then fucking.” Liam laughed as Ty shoved away from him as fast as he could get, then paced away, thrusting his hands through his hair.

“Get the fuck out of here, Bell. I won’t warn you again, and I will kill you, make no mistake.” Ty growled.

“Oh, the sheer melodrama of your words, Tyler. I have a feeling that if you’d stuck with it, your stage career would have been a raging success.” Liam’s soft laughter followed Ty into the house. _God, he hated that fucking smug bastard_ , Ty thought viciously as he slammed the door. He stopped for a minute to take a few deep, calming breaths. Zane didn’t need to see him like this, not after all they’d been through.

He made his way upstairs to the bedroom where Zane had gone to take a shower, hoping he was calm enough to fool his lover that nothing was wrong. Ty’s body was thrumming with adrenaline and arousal, and all he wanted to do was fuck. He wasn’t even sure Zane would be up for that tonight, so Ty made a supreme effort to get a hold of himself. When he entered the bedroom, he stopped short. Zane was lying on their bed stark naked, freshly showered, damp and flushed. Ty growled low in his throat at the sight, and gave free rein to the lust that had been simmering inside him since his fight with Liam. He tore his clothes off and advanced on the bed, crawling up from the bottom over Zane’s body, hovering over him on his hands and knees.

“What’s all this, Zane? Sexy naked man, all hot and ready? You read my mind,” Ty breathed. He lowered his head and took Zane’s mouth in a brutal kiss, tongue plunging deep, messy and wet. He lowered himself over Zane, shoving Zane’s legs apart with his so that he could settle himself completely over him, rutting hard, driving their cocks together, pre-cum providing plenty of lube. 

“Jesus, Ty, what’s gotten into you?” Zane gasped, pulling his knees up, letting them fall far to the side, giving Ty room to move. Ty pushed up on his hands, driving hard with his hips, feeling Zane clutching his ass, lifting to meet him. All he could think about was coming, making Zane come…suddenly he caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye and pushed off of Zane in a flash, leaping to his feet. 

“What the fuck, Bell? Get the fuck out of here!” Ty was scrabbling on the nightstand, looking for his gun.

“I refuse to leave and miss one minute of this show,” Liam said languidly, his eyes wandering over Zane’s naked body. Zane lay there with his legs still splayed, too stunned to react. Ty saw Liam’s eyes linger on Zane’s still-hard cock, and watched him lick his lips. He waited for the jealous rage to hit him, and was shocked at the bolt of heat that shot through him instead.

“Get a hold of yourself, Grady,” he muttered to himself. He was just horny, and had been interrupted in the middle of sex; that’s all this was. Zane recovered enough to scramble to a sitting position, pulling the bed sheet over his lap. He looked back and forth from Ty to Liam.

“Okay, guys. Mind telling me what’s going on here?” he said.

“Zane, love, I just couldn’t resist seeing you reap the rewards of what happened earlier, and believe me, I wasn’t disappointed in the least. I do wish you’d continue.” Liam said, his eyes bright with malice.

“’What happened earlier’? What might that be?” Zane said in a cold voice as he stood to tower over Liam, the dangerous effect he was going for blunted by how he was clutching at the sheet, holding it in front of his genitals.

“Tyler’s and my little _tete-a-tete_ outside, of course. We fought a tiny bit over what happened earlier today with the bullet; which, let me assure you, was just a tragic mistake.” Liam turned now to let his eyes trace Ty’s naked body. “Mmm, Tyler, you haven’t changed a bit, have you now? Mouthwateringly sexy, as always. Garrett is a lucky man.” Ty grabbed for a sheet of his own, and Liam grinned.

Zane’s head was whipping back and forth between the two, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Okay, so you fought outside. Both of you are still alive, so I don’t see what you’re doing in here, Liam.”

“Well, back in the day, Tyler and I had a little ritual that was just between us. Remember, love? After a combat mission, finding a private place, adrenaline surging, fighting each other until you’re hard and ready; me, oh so willing?” Liam purred. 

“Fighting and fucking, yeah, pretty much sums up our entire relationship, asshole.” Ty snarled.

Liam’s eyes had grown hot at the memories, and Ty felt an answering heat filter through him at those words. How well he remembered those fights, followed by intense, sweaty fucks. Purely physiological response and physical release, at least on his part, but shit, it had been good.

“So you fought with Ty outside, got him hard, and then he came inside to take it out on me?” Zane asked. “And you snuck inside to watch us having sex? Jesus!”

“Well, darling, I was hoping to be invited to join in, if I may be perfectly blunt and honest. Tyler used to, shall we say, participate in some delightful perversions once upon a time.” Liam winked at Ty. “I was hoping things…hadn’t changed.”

“You came over here tonight…just for that?” Ty was incredulous. “You can go to any club or bar and get fucked tonight, Liam, if that’s all you want.”

“I did _not_ come over here just for that. I came over to talk to you, and you attacked me, which made things get really…interesting.” Liam moved closer to Zane, letting his eyes wander. “Mmm, Grady, maybe you’re the lucky one here.” Liam’s hand reached out, his hand coming to rest lightly between Zane’s pecs, stroking, one long finger sliding over to circle around his nipple. Zane’s breath caught.

Liam continued, “Fighting with you, Ty, brought back so many memories. Ah, those pesky memories, me on my knees before you, taking you deep…”

“Shut up!” Ty snarled, taking two long strides toward Liam, grabbing him by his shoulder, yanking him away from Zane and shoving him face-first into the wall, wrenching his arms up behind him. Liam immediately pushed his ass back against Ty’s groin, rubbing against him.

“Oh my, this really is like old times, isn’t it?” Liam gasped.

Ty transferred Liam’s wrists to one hand, his other one going to tangle in Liam’s hair and yank his head back, putting his lips to Liam’s ear. 

“I ought to kill you right now. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t.” Ty whispered, aware of how achingly hard he was, unable to resist a small hip thrust, driving his cock against Liam’s ass.

“Because you’re remembering how good it was to fuck me. Because you want to do it again right now. Because your boyfriend is watching, and it would be so fucking good.” Liam gasped, turning his head to capture Ty’s lips with his own.

****

Zane stood next to the bed, still clutching the sheet to his crotch, watching Ty and Liam fall into a steamy, passionate kiss. He was frozen in place, aroused to the point of pain. Being touched by Liam, then watching Ty grab him and shove him against the wall, the muscles in Ty’s naked body bunching and moving as he pinned Liam, manhandling him, pushed buttons in Zane he didn’t even know he had. The sense of menace in the room, the overwhelming testosterone permeating the air, had Zane primed and ready. He stalked over and pressed up against Ty’s back, hands going to the wall on either side of the other men’s heads as he caged them both in with his body.

Ty tore his lips from Liam’s and blindly sought Zane’s mouth, and Zane groaned long and low at the feel of Ty’s lips, hot and silky, wet from kissing the other man. He stroked their tongues together, pressing his hips closer to Ty’s ass, letting him feel how hard he was. Ty whimpered against Zane’s lips, widening his stance to let Zane snug his cock even deeper into his cleft. His grip loosened involuntarily on Liam, and Liam pulled his arms free. He turned in place, his hands coming around Ty to grip Zane’s ass and pull him even closer, sandwiching Ty between them. Zane lifted his lips from Ty’s, and his eyes caught Liam’s. The heat in them made Zane catch his breath, as the attraction he’d first felt for the other man outside that bar flared back to life.

“Taste me, Zane,” Liam whispered, biting his lower lip. Zane knew one of his hot buttons was a sinful, full pair of lips, and he couldn’t resist leaning in, dragging across Liam’s bottom lip with his tongue, dipping just inside to trace the moist inner lining with the tip. He caught that full lower lip between his teeth, pulling down, and then letting it go.

“You taste like Ty,” Zane growled, aroused beyond belief. 

“I _do_ taste like him, all over,” Liam whispered back. “Find out for yourself, if you like.” Zane growled again and leaned in fully, diving into Liam’s mouth with his own, letting his tongue thrust deep. Liam was making little sounds that were driving him crazy, moaning noises in the back of his throat, and he was dimly aware that Ty had his face buried in Liam’s neck, licking up and down the straining tendon, and then biting it hard.

Zane took one hand from the wall and slid it in between Ty’s and Liam’s bodies, reaching down to first palm Ty’s cock, then turning his wrist to cup Liam’s through his jeans, squeezing, rubbing.

Liam tore his mouth free. “If your goal is for me to come in my pants, then by all means keep doing that, darling, but I’d much rather not have this over so soon.”

Zane lowered his forehead to Ty’s shoulder, trying to get a grip on himself. The whole thing felt surreal, and he was letting himself be carried away on a tidal wave of lust. By the state of the other men’s cocks, he knew they weren’t in any more control than he was. Pushing off the wall and off of Ty, he took a few steps back, sliding an arm around Ty’s waist and pulling him off of Liam.

“I want your clothes off, now. Lie on the bed when you’re done, on your back.” Zane said to Liam hoarsely. He turned Ty to him and pulled him flush against him, his hands going around to palm Ty’s ass as he kissed him hard. Ty wound his arms around Zane’s neck, lifting one leg to wrap around Zane’s hip, moaning. Zane heard the sound of rustling clothing as Liam undressed, then the bed squeaking as he followed orders.

Zane broke the kiss and looked down into his lover’s face.

“Is this what it was like for you with him, after a mission?” Zane whispered.

“Always. Every single fucking time. He’s like a drug, Zane,” Ty breathed. “He wants it, and he’ll beg for it.”

Zane groaned softly, “Jesus, Ty. I feel like I’m coming out of my skin, I have no control.”

“It’s the adrenaline, baby, stress from these last few days. Go take it out on him. I’m here, and I’m with you. It’s okay.”

When Zane hesitated, Ty whispered, “If it gets to be too much, I’ll stop you; I promise.” He lifted his hand up to stroke Zane’s cheek. “Do it.” 

With one more soft kiss on Ty’s lips, Zane stalked over to the bed, standing at the foot, his eyes tracing hotly over the man lying on it. Liam lifted his arms over his head in a long stretch, pulling his knees up and letting them fall to the sides, spreading himself wide.

Zane hissed audibly at the sight. Liam’s body was lean, tightly muscled, his abdomen ridged, pecs sharply defined with dark nipples that were diamond hard with lust. His cock was nicely shaped, engorged and swollen, tapping his belly, moisture shining on the tip. Zane wanted to lick him from head to toe. He was aware of Ty moving around him, climbing onto the bed to recline on his side next to Liam, propping himself up on his elbow. The two men side by side were a mouthwatering sight, and Zane felt like he could come just from looking at them. He reached down and gripped his own cock tightly at the base, closing his eyes until he felt like he had a measure of control.

Zane moved to kneel between Liam’s legs, his hands running up and down the insides of his thighs, pushing his knees even farther apart. Liam lifted his hips enticingly, rolling them in an erotic circle, begging for it, just like Ty had said.

Sliding his hands up Liam’s thighs once again, he filled his hands with the man’s cock and balls, massaging, feeling, enjoying the sensation.

“Zane, my love, your hands on me are a dream come true,” Liam purred. He thrust up, gasping as Zane tightened one fist into a tunnel, forcing Liam’s cock through. He jacked him hard several times, watching clear fluid well up in the tip and slide down the thick shaft. He caught the drop with his finger, then brought it back to the angry, swollen head to slowly massage it back in. Liam moaned, arching up, his hands grabbing onto the headboard.

“Zane, one of my favorite things to do to him was to fuck his mouth,” Ty growled, his hand coming up to grip Liam’s jaw, squeezing until his mouth opened. 

“God yes,” Liam gasped. “Yes.” 

Ty slid his hand into Liam’s hair, yanking his head back, arching his neck. “Keep your hands on the headboard, and do not move them until you’re told.” 

Liam’s lips moved in the word “yes”, but no sound emerged as Zane straddled Liam’s body and slowly walked up on his knees until the tip of his leaking cock hovered over Liam’s mouth. For a moment Zane enjoyed the sight of his cock’s head resting on those fuckable lips, then he took his cock in hand and rubbed it slowly over them, coating them with his fluid.

Ty growled. “Open up, Liam. Show him how much you want his cock. Beg for it.” Liam opened his mouth, stretching out his tongue to trace around the head of Zane’s cock, lapping up the pre-cum, moaning. Zane teasingly moved his cock just out of reach, forcing Liam to lift his head off the bed to chase it with his tongue. Zane slapped the head of his cock down on Liam’s tongue a couple of times, then gripped it hard in his hand and fed the tip to him, thrusting lightly a few times, then pulling back again.

Liam groaned in frustration, his head thrashing. His hands came off the headboard to grab Zane’s hips as he tried to force Zane’s cock back into his mouth. Ty growled a warning, yanking Liam’s hands off of Zane and forcing them back onto the headboard. Zane teased Liam again with his cock, chuckling hoarsely at the other man’s frustration. It was absolutely intoxicating to have this dangerous man under his control, with Zane’s lover helping at his side. 

When Liam let go of the headboard again, Ty leapt up from the bed, moving around to Liam’s feet, hooking his hands under the other man’s thighs and dragging him down several inches. Zane adjusted as well, moving backward on his knees, waiting to see what Ty was going to do. Ty moved back to Liam’s head, grabbed his wrists and stretched his arms back out over his head, holding him down.

“Now you’ll keep your fucking hands to yourself, won’t you?” Ty grated, kneeling next to Liam’s head and using almost his full body’s weight to hold Liam’s wrists down. Liam moaned.

“Now give him your cock, Zane, hard and deep. That’s how he likes it.”

Zane fed Liam his cock again, forcing the tip past..oh God..those lips, sliding deep, moaning at the feel of silky heat. He reached up and grasped the top of the headboard with his hands, starting a slow thrust and withdrawal, looking down at Liam, watching him.

“Deeper, baby. Give it to him hard,” Ty whispered. Liam angled his head back in encouragement, flicking his tongue over the head of Zane’s cock as Zane withdrew. Zane lingered for a moment, enjoying the arousing visual of the tip of Liam’s tongue tracing the underside of his cock, fluttering over the sensitive nerves right underneath the head, then closing his lips and sucking hard.

With a deep groan, Zane braced himself with his hands, spread his knees to widen his stance for better purchase, then thrust hard to the back of Liam’s throat. Liam took him easily, his throat muscles relaxing to let Zane in. Zane groaned again, his head tipping back as Liam swallowed, massaging Zane’s cock with those muscles.

“Oh God, Ty, feels so good,” Zane moaned. 

“Fuck his mouth, Zane. I want to see it. Do it!” With those words, Zane let his hips snap back and then forward, driving his cock into Liam’s mouth, starting an almost brutal rhythm, leaning forward into his grasp on the headboard, coming up on his knees. He hung his head between his outstretched arms, watching Liam taking his cock deep into his throat, almost to the hilt, over and over, Zane’s balls swinging forward to tap Liam’s chin in time to his thrusts.

Zane could hear Ty chanting, “Yes, yes,” as he drove himself toward orgasm, his cock surrounded by such tight, wet heat that Zane thought he would lose his mind.

Suddenly Ty was there on his knees next to him, his hand grasping Zane’s chin to turn his head and pull him into a passionate kiss. “Fuck his mouth, Zane, but your cum is mine. Got that?” Ty murmured against Zane’s lips, nipping them, before sinking back down next to Liam. Zane dropped his head to watch again as he slowed his thrusts, pulling out almost all the way, before sliding back in deep. Liam moaned around his cock, and the sound shot straight to Zane’s balls, making them draw up tight.

“Make it last, baby.” Ty whispered. Zane pulled out again, then slid back in agonizingly slow, feeling the drag of Liam’s tongue along the underside of his cock, along the engorged vein that throbbed there.

“That’s right. Make him feel every inch, Zane.” Ty watched as Zane complied, panting, his lips parted. He then reached out to palm Zane’s balls, rolling them, squeezing, his middle finger reaching back to rub that sensitive spot right behind them. “Now come for me! Shoot your load all over him, Zane!”

Zane cried out, his hands tightening on the headboard as he pulled all the way out of Liam’s mouth, his cock spasming as he shot hot creamy pulses all over Liam’s neck, chest and chin. Ty jacked him as he came, milking him of every drop, then bent down and licked the tip clean, moaning as he lapped up and down the shaft, then dropping his head to Liam’s skin, dragging his tongue though the glistening trails until he had swallowed it all.

“I want a taste, Grady. Don’t be greedy, love,” Liam said, panting, as he grasped Ty’s head and forced his lips down to Liam’s. Liam’s tongue swiped along Ty’s cum-shiny lips, nipping, sucking, sharing Zane’s flavor with him.

Zane rolled off of Liam and collapsed on his back, his chest heaving, shiny with perspiration, watching Ty and Liam kiss, mouths open wide, tongues flashing as they thrust deep. Liam pulled Ty on top of him and wrapped his legs around Ty’s hips, his hands dragging up and down the shifting muscles of Ty’s back as he moved. They looked good together, their movements practiced and familiar, with the ease of ones who had been lovers before. The sight caused a pang to go through Zane even as it caused his spent cock to stir, so he leaned down to Ty’s ear and whispered, “That’s enough, Ty.” Immediately, with no hesitation, Ty rolled off Liam and into Zane’s arms, looking up into Zane’s face with concern, stroking his cheek.

“You okay, darlin’?” he whispered, his other hand stroking soothingly up and down Zane’s chest.

“I am now,” Zane said quietly. “It’s okay.” He reached down and palmed Ty’s erection, stroking it gently. “What do you want, baby?”

“The only thing I ever want, which is you,” Ty breathed. “Think with a little recovery time, I can get you interested again?” Zane noticed that Liam had rolled onto his side, one knee bent, his foot resting on the bed, as he stroked himself idly. He reached out and covered Liam’s hand with his, stroking, feeling the satiny steel of Liam’s cock.

“Ah, I wondered when you two lovebirds would take notice of me again, now that you’ve gotten what you wanted, Garrett,” Liam said caustically, his voice hoarse from the pounding his throat had gotten. Zane’s cock stirred at the thought, and he leaned over and slowly pushed Liam to his back. Zane’s hand swept up and down that incredible body, feeling the muscles, pinching his nipples, reaching down between Liam’s legs to palm his cock. He leaned down and trailed his tongue along the same route, sucking, nipping, until Liam was moaning mindlessly, his hips moving.

Zane glanced up to check Ty’s reaction, and saw his face tight with lust as he watched his former and current lovers together. Zane didn’t read any displeasure there, so he decided to see if he could go a little farther. Sweeping his hand back up Liam’s body to his mouth, he rested two fingers across his lips.

“Make them wet, Bell, and then we’ll make you come.” Liam opened his lips eagerly, taking Zane’s fingers in, sucking hard, coating them with his saliva. Zane knelt at Liam’s feet, lifted one of Liam’s legs to his shoulder, then motioned for Ty to take the other leg, and watched Ty hook his hand behind Liam’s knee and push his leg up and out. Zane slid his wet fingers teasingly against Liam’s asshole, sliding the tip of one in, then out, then thrusting in hard. Liam arched his back and let out a shout of pleasure, flowering open in welcome, and Zane added the other finger.

“As wonderful as that is, darling, I’d much rather have that beautiful cock of yours. And when I say ‘yours,’ honestly, either one will do.” Liam panted, his hips moving, thrusting as much as he could onto Zane’s fingers.

Without answering, Zane thrust his fingers deep, scissoring them, opening, twisting them, pushing at the stubborn muscles of Liam’s hole as Liam moaned and begged to be fucked. Zane pushed up onto his free hand over Liam, forcing the leg resting on Zane’s shoulder back until Liam’s hips were lifted off the bed. Ty followed suit, until Liam was spread impossibly wide, helpless to anything but taking what they gave him. Zane fucked Liam hard with his fingers, as Ty grabbed Liam’s cock and jacked him, both of them driving him on, no rest, no mercy. As Zane saw Liam nearing completion, he twisted his fingers, searching out his sweet spot, and then rubbed it ruthlessly, over and over. Liam screamed, his back arching off the bed as he came, shooting so hard that some of the creamy fluid landed on the headboard. Ty stroked him hard through it, while Zane enjoyed the feeling of Liam’s contractions squeezing his fingers as he continued to rub Liam on the inside. Ty and Zane slowly let Liam’s legs down, and he bonelessly let them slide flat, panting, perspiration beading up on his skin. 

Zane realized with pleasure that he was fully hard again, and he looked over at Ty, seeing how flushed his face was, how tight he was clenching his jaw. He knew Ty had to be in incredible pain from being aroused for so long, so he reached for him, feathering his lips over Ty’s.

“I’m going to take care of you, baby, right now.” Zane murmured soothingly, his hand reaching down to stroke him, intending to quickly bring him off.

“Zane, no, I want you inside me. I need you inside me, please.” Ty begged. 

“Lube,” Zane whispered, stretching toward the bedside table.

Suddenly Liam sat up, leaning toward Ty, his hand sliding down Ty’s back to palm his ass, squeezing one cheek, his fingertips lightly stroking the cleft. He licked his lips, and Ty’s breath caught.

“What are you remembering, my love? You would do anything for me when I did this to you, wouldn’t you? Say anything you thought I wanted to hear.” Liam’s voice wasn’t much above a whisper, and Zane saw how Ty had frozen in place, barely breathing, his eyes locked with Liam’s.

Slowly Ty rolled over on his stomach, and pushed up to his knees, leaving his shoulders on the bed, ass high. Liam knelt behind him, urging Ty to spread his knees wider. Zane was about to protest when Liam bent over Ty and trailed his tongue over the small of Ty’s back. Ty gave an agonized moan that Zane had rarely heard him give, and suddenly he knew what was about to happen. His stomach clenched, both with trepidation and arousal.

“The way to Tyler’s heart, right, Zane, darling?” Liam’s eyes were shining with something Zane couldn’t quite identify, almost an unholy light.

“I don’t…we’ve never…” Zane’s voice faded as Liam chuckled, trailing his tongue lower down Ty’s back to tickle the top of his cleft.

“Never? My, my, finally a reason to miss me. Watch me, Zane, and learn how to drive your man absolutely out of his mind. You’ll thank me for this later.” As Liam spoke, he was kneading Ty’s ass cheeks, massaging them, spreading them with his thumbs. Zane watched, breathless, as Liam spread light sucking kisses down one of Ty’s ass cheeks, biting it in the fullest part, then soothing the sting with a kiss. He trailed his tongue over to the other cheek, and repeated the whole process.

“For fuck’s sake, Bell, please,” Ty was almost whimpering, his fists clenching in the sheets next to his head.

Liam laughed, then bent and licked up Ty’s cleft, his tongue flat, a long dragging lick that had Ty crying out. Liam did it again, and again, then spread Ty’s ass cheeks so wide that Zane could clearly see Ty’s entrance, fluttering as Ty pushed out, seeking. Liam pointed his tongue and feathered it over that puckered hole, rimming it lightly, over and over, then thrust the tip directly into the center of it.

“That’s it, Tyler, open up for me. Let me in. Mmm, I’ll never forget how you taste.” Liam spread Ty wide and settled in to work him over, licking, thrusting, sucking, fucking Ty with his tongue. Zane noticed that Ty was biting the sheet beneath him, his fists almost tearing the sheets to ribbons where he gripped them. Liam held Ty’s hips in an iron grip, not allowing him to move, forcing him to accept what Liam was giving him.

Suddenly Ty reared up, almost sobbing. “Zane, I need you! Zane!” Liam rolled out of the way, wiping his hand over his mouth, as Zane quickly took his place and knelt behind Ty, spitting into his hand and lubing himself up. He spread Ty open with his thumbs and nearly came at the sight of his entrance, wet from Liam’s mouth and tongue, flowering open, needy. Zane knew he himself wouldn’t last more than a few strokes, if that, so he needed to make them count.

He thrust inside Ty, gritting his teeth at the ease of his entrance, silky smooth, Ty’s muscles completely open to invasion, as Zane hilted himself in one thrust. From his intimate knowledge of Ty’s body, Zane quickly found the angle to give Ty what he needed, thrusting directly against Ty’s gland, hard, over and over, dimly hearing Ty’s moans rising up into a wail over the roaring in his own ears as his orgasm bore down.

Zane reached down to grasp Ty’s cock just as Ty’s ass clamped down in a vise grip, harder than Zane had ever felt before, contractions rippling from deep inside Ty’s core outward, massaging Zane’s cock in waves of silky heat, wrenching Zane’s orgasm from him, his vision greying at the edges from the force. Ty was screaming, his cock pulsing as one hot stream of cum after another jetted against the sheets below. Zane heard Liam cry out as well, his hand moving on himself, cum dripping from his fingers to add to the mess on the sheets. 

Zane’s knees went weak and he collapsed onto Ty’s back, driving him down to lie flat, Zane’s body covering him as they gasped for air, their heartbeats thundering. Liam slid bonelessly to the bed on his back, his arms flopping over his head as his chest heaved. Long minutes passed as the three men recovered, then Liam stood on shaky legs, scooping up one of Ty’s t-shirts from the floor and wiping himself down with it. He tossed it negligently to the floor, then searched for his clothes.

“Well, darlings, that was the most fun I’ve had in ages.” Liam pulled his t-shirt on, then began stepping into his jeans. “Your boyfriend is quite delightful, Tyler. You know, when I saw him outside of that bar that night, I wanted him. When I learned that he was yours, I simply had to have him. Thank you for being so…obliging. You always were ruled by your cock, and I’m so grateful that some things never change.” 

As Liam spoke, he pulled something from the pocket of his jeans and began jiggling it in his hand, looking down at it thoughtfully; Zane couldn’t quite make out what it was. When Liam raised his eyes and looked at Ty, Zane nearly recoiled at the hatred roiling in them.

“Do you remember the question you asked me outside when we were having our little…discussion?” Liam’s voice was almost a hiss, and Zane felt goosebumps break out over his flesh. He instinctively moved closer to Ty, who didn’t move, his eyes never leaving Liam’s.

“The answer is…yes. Without a doubt…yes. It’s only because I’ve become so fond of Garrett that I didn’t follow through tonight, Ty. But watch your back…my love.” Liam turned his burning eyes toward Zane and they softened noticeably.

“Zane, my darling. When Tyler here rips your heart from your chest and stomps it into a thousand pieces on the ground beneath the heel of his boot, come and find me. You never know, I might not be far away.” As he spoke, Liam flung whatever it was he was holding directly at Ty’s chest. Both men instinctively looked down at it for a split second, long enough for Liam to vanish out the bedroom door like a ghost. Ty immediately leaped up and grabbed his gun off the dresser, pounding down the stairs to make sure Liam had truly left the house, checking the doors and windows, locking everything up tight. His heart was thundering in his chest.

As he came back into the bedroom, he saw Zane staring down at something in the palm of his hand.

“What is it, Zane?” he asked.

“What’s the question you asked Liam outside, Ty? The one that the answer is yes to?” Zane asked in a hushed voice.

“I asked him…I asked him if he had come to finish what he started.” Ty answered, the dread in his throat threatening to choke him. 

Without a word, Zane held up what he was holding in his hand, the dummy bullet with the filed-down tip, the one that was supposed to have bounced harmlessly off of Ty’s Kevlar vest during the showdown at the abandoned amusement park.


End file.
